INSOMNIA
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Short story about ChanHun. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dan meminta solusi pada Sehun. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? DLDR! RnR!


Main pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh sehun

Rate : M

Disclaimer : author pinjem nama doang yaa

Warning : Yaoi, BL, boy x boy, typo, non EYD

* * *

Masih inget beberapa waktu lalu sama postingan video di instagram Chanyeol yang dia bilang ke Sehun kalo dia ga bisa tidur? Jadi inilah imajinasi author tentang behind the scene instavid tersebut.

Selamat menikmati..selamat membaca imajinasi dari author..

Yang suka ya makasih, yak gak suka gak boleh marah

* * *

Malam itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun baru saja mnghadiri sebuah acara launching fashion milik brand ternama. Memiliki postur tubuh yang hampir sama tinggi, membuat keduanya tampak gagah dengan balutan salah satu produk yang dihasilkan oleh brand ternama tersebut. Sudah seperti supermodel yang berjalan di atas karpet merah ketika banyak media yang datang meliput dan mengambil gambar mereka.

Acara tersebut bukanlah acara yang memakan waktu lama dan tidak sampai terlalu larut malam mereka sudah kembali ke dorm.

Chanyeol sedang gelisah. Matanya belum mengantuk dan juga belum terlalu lelah, tapi ia harus segera beristirahat karena besok ia bersama member EXO lainnya akan pergi ke Jepang untuk acara konser SM Town. Chanyeol merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya dan sesekali memiringkan diri ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel bahkan bermain game yang ada di dalamnya juga tak membuat matanya segera mengantuk.

"Duh,,bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau aku belum mengantuk begini?" Chanyeol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hmm, Sehun pasti belum tidur. Pergi ke kamarnya ah.."

..tok..

"Sehun-ah.." Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun perlahan.

"Apa?" Sehun masih asyik bermain dengan ponselnya di atas kasur.

"Aku lelah tapi aku tak bisa tidur.."

"Tak bisa tidur?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau aku tak bisa tidur?"

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau tubuhmu lelah, maka kau akan bisa tertidur" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun, maka Chanyeol segera melompat-lompat dan meninju ke segala arah dan tak jelas. Membuat tubuhnya agar kelelahan.

"Oke aku tidur sekarang.." kata Chanyeol lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei hyung..tunggu!" kata Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu..kau tampak konyol, dan aku merekam aksimu tadi di ponselku" Sehun terkekeh.

"Huh?! Mana aku lihat!"

Chanyeol merampas ponsel milik Sehun dan memutar ulang video hasil rekaman Sehun.

"Eh, tapi lucu juga ya kalau ini aku posting di instagram" kata Chanyeol.

"Ah benar..setuju..setuju!" jawab Sehun mengiyakan.

"Aku masuk ke akunku dari ponselmu saja ya.."

Begitulah kira-kira yang terjadi ketika Chanyeol mengunggah video konyolnya ketika tak bisa tidur. Tak perlu waktu lama ratusan fans segera berkomentar dan memberikan 'like'-nya.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mengembalikan ponsel milik Sehun.

"Oke sudah.. kalau begitu aku tidur sekarang ya. Kau juga. Besok kita kan akan tour ke Jepang" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Yakin sudah bisa tidur?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya..gampang, kalau belum mengantuk juga ya aku akan mendengarkan lagu saja"

"Umm.. mau ku bantu untuk membuatmu lebih mudah tertidur?" Sehun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan menarik salah satu tangannya perlahan.

"Eh.. bantu apa?" Chanyeol tampak kebingungan ketika Sehun menarik dirinya semakin mendekat pada Sehun.

"Aku akan membuatmu sangat lelah.. dan setelah itu kau bisa tertidur pulas.. bahkan sangat pulas" jawab Sehun berbisik, semakin menggoda Chanyeol.

Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher Chanyeol lalu menghirup kuat-kuat aroma tubuhnya yang khas.

"Se.. Sehun.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ikuti saja aku.." bisik Sehun lagi, "Kau tak akan menolak ini, percaya padaku.."

Tanpa ada aba-aba, Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol perlahan beberapa kali. Tahu kalau tak ada penolakan, Sehun mencoba memperdalam ciumannya dan menggigit bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ungghh.." Chanyeol mendesah, dan membuat Sehun menyeringai nakal.

"Sehun.. tunggu.. " kata Chanyeol memutus ciuman.

"Ada apa?"

"Maksudmu kau ingin mengajakku…?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan apa yang diinginkan Sehun.

"Tak perlu penjelasan kan?" Sehun kembali menyeringai dan menciumi bibir Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Chanyeol hanya menuruti saja apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menciumi kekasihnya itu dengan intens. Chanyeol membalas ciuman itu dengan senang hati. Ciuman-ciuman ringan itu berubah menjadi pergulatan lidah dan membuat suasana menjadi panas.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun menggandeng Chanyeol menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Sehun duduk di atas pinggul Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan Sehunku menjadi agresif seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda.

Sehun hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku bekerja kali ini, sayang.." kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya menghujani leher Chanyeol yang sensitif dengan ciuman dan jilatan liarnya.

"Hmmph.." desah Chanyeol dan ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Sehun.

Sehun mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Chanyeol dari luar kaos dan Chanyeol menyeringai senang melihat Sehun mendominasinya.

Merasa ada yang mulai menonjol di balik kaos, Sehun pun melepaskannya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Tampak dada bidang Chanyeol yang bergerak naik turun mengatur nafas yang mulai berat.

Sehun membungkukkan badan dan mulai menciumi dada bidang itu, mulut mungilnya bermain-main dengan puting milik Chanyeol.

"Engghh.." erang Chanyeol, "Aku suka mulut nakalmu, baby.."'

Sehun menyeringai. Jari jemarinya menggelitik abs seksi milik Chanyeol.

"Hei.. jangan curang. Buka juga pakaianmu. Atau mau ku lepaskan?" pinta Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah memerah dan nafasnya memburu.

Sehun menghentikan permainannya dan segera melepas kaos dan celana tidurnya, menyisakan celana dalam yang tampak sesak akibat desakan juniornya yang mulai membesar.

Lalu Sehun menciumi abs Chanyeol, favoritnya.

"Sehun.. geli.."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Aku suka ini.."

"Bukankah kau lebih menyukai sesuatu yang ada di bawah perutku?" goda Chanyeol.

"Hyung sudah tak sabar ya?" tanya Sehun sambil meremas milik Chanyeol yang masih tertutup rapi.

"Enngg.." erang Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku buka ya.."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun melucuti dirinya. Apa yang dilihatnya sudah sama mengerasnya dengan miliknya sendiri.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung melahap milik Chanyeol itu. Menggelitik dengan lidahnya.

"Uuhhh.. Sehun.." Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Sensasi nikmat menjalari tubuhnya. Dicengkeramnya rambut Sehun dengan kuat.

Lidah Sehun terus menggoda dan kepalanya bermain naik turun.

"S.. Sehun..nnn.." tubuh Chanyeol semakin menegang pula, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Sehun membelai kedua paha Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"S.. Sehun.. hen.. ti.. kan.." pinta Chanyeol.

Sehun mengeluarkan benda itu dari mulutnya dan memandang Chanyeol yang sudah tampak sayu. Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Kalau kau tak segera menghentikan, aku akan mengeluarkannya di mulutmu. Kau ini benar-benar nakal ya?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengatur ritme nafasnya.

"Tapi kau suka dengan Sehunie yang nakal kan?" Sehun berbicara manja seperti anak kecil.

"Bisa saja kau ini. Sekarang apa perlu aku menyiapkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Sudah ku katakan, biarkan aku yang bekerja malam ini.."

Sehun bangun dan mengambil pelumas yang ada di laci meja, yang tak jauh dari situ. Sehun melepas celananya lalu kembali duduk di pinggul Chanyeol. Jari-jari manisnya mengolesi milik Chanyeol dengan pelumas.

"Kau duduk di atasku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk dan perlahan-lahan mulai membenamkan milik Chanyeol ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aahhhh.." mereka mendesah bersamaan.

Tak ingin tangannya menganggur, Chanyeol bermain-main dengan junior Sehun, memijat dan meremasnya.

"Hmmmpphh.." desah Sehun lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Uh.. kau tampak seksi, baby.." kata Chanyeol menggoda.

Wajah Sehun sudah memerah dan nafasnya juga sudah berat. Beberapa helai rambutnya tampak menempel di dahi karena keringat.

Tangan Chanyeol bergantian meremas bokong Sehun yang bergoyang dengan indahnya di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hyungg… hhh.."

"Tambah lagi sayang.." pinta Chanyeol untuk menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggul Sehun.

Tahu Sehun agak kesulitan, lalu Chanyeol duduk dan merengkuh tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat juniornya semakin menghujam lubang milik Sehun.

"Ahh.. hyungg…" Sehun menegakkan punggungnya dan membuat Chanyeol ingin melumat apa yang menonjol di dada Sehun.

Mulut Chanyeol menciumi dan menjilati dada Sehun, tangannya bermain dengan milik Sehun di bawah sana.

"Ahh.. ahh.. aakkhh…" teriak Sehun.

"Biar aku yang bekerja di bagian akhir permainan ini, sayang.."

Sehun pasrah ketika Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menindihnya, mengunci tubuh rampingnya dengan lengan Chanyeol yang kekar. Sehun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol sementara pinggul Chanyeol terus bergerak dan juniornya terus menghantam lubang kenikmatan Sehun.

"Hnngghh.. hyungg.. ahhh.. " diremasnya bahu Chanyeol dengan kuat.

Sambil terus bergoyang, Chanyeol menciumi leher dan telinga Sehun.

Tubuh keduanya sudah penuh dengan keringat, campuran antara panasnya udara dan panasnya aksi mereka.

"Sehun.. aku.." Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahh.. aahh.. hyungg… no… ahhh.." cengkeraman Sehun di bahu Chanyeol semakin kuat.

"Ahhh.. Sehun.. baby.. aakkhhh.." Chanyeol menembakkan cairan cintanya di dalam Sehun.

Nafas keduanya masih terengah-engah.

"Kau belum keluar kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Sekali lagi tangan Chanyeol bermain-main dengan milik Sehun yang masih menegang, yang masih ingin memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam sana dan tampak memerah.

"Ahh… hyung.. ngghh.. " Sehun mencengkeram sprei dengan kuat.

"Ayo sayang.. keluarkan. Sebut namaku.."

"Hyungg.. Chan hyung.. Chan.. yeol.. aahhh.. aaakkhh…" keluarlah cairan putih milik Sehun di telapak tangan milik Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mengatur ritme nafasnya kembali. Berusaha memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng, "I love you"

"I love you, too.. baby" Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol beranjak, membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu, lalu mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sehun juga mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"Terima kasih solusinya. Kali ini aku sudah lelah" kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menarik tubuh Chanyeol lalu memeluknya. Meski bercampur keringat, tapi Sehun menyukai aroma tubuh itu setelah berhubungan. Sehun nyaman.

"Aku haus. Hyung mau ku ambilkan minum?"

"Aku ambil sendiri saja sekalian kembali ke kamarku" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tak ingin tidur bersamaku?" kata Sehun masih dalam keadaan memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Lalu Suho hyung akan tidur di mana? Besok saja ya di Jepang kita sekamar"

Sehun mengangguk lalu keduanya keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Sepertinya baru saja ada yang berolahraga ya?" tanya Jongdae menyindir ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar kamar dengan dahi berkeringat.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan telinga mereka memerah.

"Aku rasa olahraga tidak harus selalu di gym kan?" kata Baekhyun menimpali.

Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengekor menuju dapur, sementara Jongdae dan Baekhyun tertawa terkekeh.

"Suaraku terlalu keras ya?" bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Sudah biarkan saja jangan dengar mereka" Chanyeol merangkul Sehun untuk membuatnya nyaman, padahal Sehun sudah malu setengah mati.

"Fiuh.. dorm kita sudah seperti hotel saja ya" tambah Jongin.

"Park Chanyeol! Oh Sehun! Kau apakan tempat tidurku?" teriak sang leader.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

meramaikan maljum lagi.. otak author lagi encer sama yg beginian

meski pendek gapapa yaa..

yg penting bisa menghibur readers yg pada mesum wkwkwkwk.. *jangan ditendang

love you all


End file.
